1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a modified pigments having low phosphate release values as well as dispersions and inkjet ink compositions comprising the modified pigments.
2. Description of the Related Art.
An inkjet ink composition generally consists of a vehicle, which functions as a carrier, and a colorant such as a dye or pigment. Additives and/or cosolvents can also be incorporated in order to adjust the inkjet ink to attain the desired overall performance properties.
In general, pigments alone are not readily dispersible in liquid vehicles. A variety of techniques have been developed which can provide stable pigment dispersions that can be used in inkjet printing. For example, dispersants can be added to the pigment to improve its dispersibility in a particular medium. Examples of dispersants include water-soluble polymers and surfactants. Typically, these polymeric dispersants have a molecular weight less than 20,000 in order to maintain solubility and therefore dispersion stability.
The surface of pigments contains a variety of different functional groups, and the types of groups present depend on the specific class of pigment. Several methods have been developed for grafting materials and, in particular, polymers to the surface of these pigments. For example, it has been shown that polymers can be attached to carbon blacks containing surface groups such as phenols and carboxyl groups. However, methods which rely on the inherent functionality of a pigment's surface cannot be applied generally because not all pigments have the same specific functional groups.
Methods for the preparation of modified pigment products have also been developed which can provide a pigment with a variety of different attached functional groups. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,280 discloses methods for the attachment of organic groups onto pigments including, for example, attachment via a diazonium reaction wherein the organic group is part of the diazonium salt.
Other methods to prepare modified pigments, including those having attached polymeric groups, have also been described. For example, PCT Publication No. WO 01/51566 discloses methods of making a modified pigment by reacting a first chemical group and a second chemical group to form a pigment having attached a third chemical group. Ink compositions, including inkjet inks, containing these pigments are also described. Also, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0100024 discloses modified colorants comprising a colorant having attached at least one organic group, wherein the organic group has a defined calcium index values. Specific embodiments of the organic groups are described, including organic groups comprising at least one geminal bisphosphonic acid group, partial esters thereof, or salts thereof. In addition, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,672,198, 5,922,118, 6,042,643, and 6,641,656 disclose modified pigments having various attached groups, including phosphonic acid groups.
While these methods provide modified pigments having attached organic groups, there remains a need for modified pigments having improved performance properties in compositions such as inkjet inks, thereby providing advantageous alternatives to previous modified pigments.